The Assassins (Alternate Ending)
by Sabre1
Summary: Alternate Ending to The Assassins. Complete
1. Prologue

This is The Assassins, with an alternate ending. If you have not read the Assassins...well  
I suppose it doesn't matter all that much but I'd appreciate it if you read that first. And  
if anyone wants to help me with a title for this, please let me know ^__^.  
  
Feedback : Always appreciated ^_^  
Pairings : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS (is that what Sally is?).  
Disclaimer : Unfortunatly I am not rich enough to own these boys *sigh*  
Rating : NC 17  
Warning : yaoi, angst, AU, OOC?, lemon.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
How long had it been? He could barely remember. The war had ended and   
the five pilots had gone their separate ways. But just how long had it   
been since he had seen Duo Maxwell last? Heero smiled to himself. A   
smile he rarely let anyone see. He could still remember the self   
proclaimed Shinigami's goodbye. He had waved at Heero, the last one to   
say goodbye and Heero had watched him walk out of his life. He was   
guessing it had been at least five years now, but he had been so busy   
working for the Assassins that time had kind of blurred together.   
  
The Assassins was a group of vigilantes that worked to destroy   
the now growing threat of S.I.N. S.I.N. liked to take all the natural   
resources out of the ground and sell them to the colonies. The group   
that Heero worked for went around and blew up the plants, hoping to stop   
S.I.N. The colonies would eventually run out of money and the earth   
would be out of recourses. What then?  
  
He hadn't wanted to join up with another vigilante effort, but   
he had felt so empty after the war. He tried going to school and   
getting a real job, but it just wasn't the same. He needed the   
adrenaline rush every once in a while. Just when he was about to quit,   
he was contacted by an anonymous source. From then on he was given   
information about the group. It turned out that they had been following   
him for some time. Not directly, but through news reports and such   
about the gundam attacks. After the war they had watched him closely.   
He almost smirked thinking about how good the group had to be to get   
watch him undetected.  
  
Now it was time for Duo to join. He had been contacted and now was going   
to meet Heero in the parking garage where he was now. He turned around   
as he heard footsteps behind him. He could already tell it was him; his   
long braid was now much longer, almost touching the ground.  
  
"I'm here. What is this about?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you need to come with me."  
  
Duo stopped cold. "I know that voice anywhere. Heero?"  
  
"Yes Duo, it's me. I've been ordered to take you to a secret location.   
You will be given more information there." He opened the door of a   
nearby car. "Please, get it."  
  
He obediently got into the car. "Heero, what are you doing here? It's   
been so long since I've seen you. Are the other pilots going to be   
there?"  
  
"No Duo, it's just you and me right now. The others might join later but   
that is entirely up to the leaders of the group. Now, no more questions   
until we get to our location."  
  
They reached the place where Duo was to be informed of the reason why he   
had been contacted to mysteriously. The Assassins couldn't be caught.   
They were rumored, but that was all. That was how it should be. Soon   
Duo had joined and they were on their first mission together. The leader,   
Johnson, suggested they work together since they had in the past. It   
seemed to Heero that Duo had joined very readily. He hadn't asked but   
he had the feeling that Duo had been going through the same thing he had.  
  
Deep down Heero was very happy to be able to work with Duo. The missions   
were always successful when they worked together. It was soon decided   
that it would be a good idea for them to move in together, that way they   
could discuss missions together and not worry about phone taps or being   
followed. They were becoming closer. Heero was more open with his   
feelings when he was with Duo. He didn't know how or why, but he felt at   
ease when Duo was around. Even happy. Heero Yuy hadn't felt happy in a   
long time. He didn't think he had ever been as happy as he was now.  
  
A year had passed and The Assassins had wiped out over half of the plants.   
They were more and more successful each day. S.I.N. couldn't build   
replacements fast enough and was losing money. They had already stopped   
sales by over 75% and the environment was being slowly replenished by   
independent planet protection agencies. Everything was going well for   
Heero Yuy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Heero Yuy sat on the couch reading a book. It had been two years since   
the Vigilantes had separated. S.I.N. was no longer in power, so there   
wasn't any need for them anymore. Even so, Heero and Duo had continued   
to live together. There wasn't any reason not to. They could afford it   
between them and frankly neither had any other place to go. Duo often   
joked about getting a place of his own, but deep down Heero thought that   
Duo enjoyed his time with Heero. He knew he did. His feelings for the   
Shinigami had grown to the deepest feeling of friendship he had ever   
experienced. It was odd. Heero Yuy having a friend. He had never let   
anyone that deep into himself; to feel how he did about Duo was something   
completely new. He was very happy just spending the day with him.   
He often acted annoyed at him, but that was just how things had always   
been. Duo made a joke; Heero smirked and made a comment.  
  
They were working to help the colonies that needed it. Some of them had   
become so dependent on the recourses they had gotten from S.I.N. that   
they were no longer able to produce their own. It wasn't much money but   
between them it was enough.  
  
Duo came through the door carrying groceries. Heero got up to help him   
put them away. "There was a phone call for you from Mr. Jordan today.   
He said he needed you to call him back as soon as you could." Mr. Jordan   
was the head of the effort to help the colonies.  
  
"Did he? Well I suppose I should do it then." Duo went over and dialed   
the phone. Heero was curious to know what this was about. They hardly   
ever got a call directly from Mr. Jordan. He figured it was something   
important but he distracted himself with the groceries nonetheless to   
keep from eavesdropping.  
  
Duo hung up the phone. "Well I've got some news. I've been told I have   
to go into space to give direct help to a colony that's having some real   
problems."  
  
Heero looked up. Why was Duo going into space and not him? Why not both   
of them? He kept his cool exterior "When do you have to leave?"  
  
"Tonight. I've got to go pack." Duo grinned and headed for the bedroom.   
'He must be very happy,' Heero thought. Duo hadn't been in space in a   
long time, and he often talked about how he missed it.  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"He said it could be anywhere from a week to a month. The colony is   
doing really badly. There are reports of sections running out of power   
and losing oxygen." Heero came as close to tears as he ever had. They   
had seen each other every day for the past three years and now Duo would   
be gone for a month. The house would feel so empty without him. Duo   
must have read his thoughts. "It won't be that long Heero. I'll try   
go finish quickly so you won't have to be alone."  
  
"Don't worry about me. There are lives at stake and I don't want me   
distracting you from doing your job. I've been alone before." He   
watched Duo dart from the closet to his bed, packing things into his suit   
case. Duo just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Alright Heero. Just try not to get too bored without me." He grinned.   
He zipped closed the final suit case. "Are you going to come see me   
off?"  
"Of course." They headed out of the house. The drive was short.   
Too short. Heero wanted that drive to last forever. 'Get a hold of   
yourself Yuy. It's not going to be that long. A month, no more he said.'   
But why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? He tried to   
push it down as he helped Duo with his bags. They walked over to where   
Duo was to get onto his shuttle.  
  
"Well Heero, I guess its bye for now." He smiled at him and walked for   
the entrance. Heero wanted to say goodbye. Desperately wanted to tell   
him to get back as soon as he could, but finally managed to get himself   
into his perfect soldier mode. He nodded at Duo's back. "Goodbye   
Maxwell. I hope everything goes well." Heero walked over to the window.   
He saw Duo get on the shuttle. It began to take off. He couldn't help   
but put his hand against the glass as it flew into the sky. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Heero took the long, lonely drive home. He kept telling himself it wasn't going to be that   
bad. It was only a month. Maybe not even that. But that bad feeling kept coming back.   
Something was going to happen. He didn't know why he felt that way. He just pushed it away   
and walked into his apartment.  
  
He put his key's down and closed the door. It was quiet. Too quiet. He turned on the   
radio and lay down on the couch. He needed a nap to take his mind off of the emptiness that   
would be there to stay. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into nothingness.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell stepped off of the shuttle. He was so happy to just be back in space. He had   
missed it. He looked around for the person he was to meet. Her name was Hilde and   
apparently had worked with the same agency that he did for some time now. He always liked   
meeting new people and had always been a trusting person. He saw the sign he had been   
looking for and walked towards it. Holding it was an attractive young woman about his age.   
She had short black hair and was wearing a green sweater and a pair of jeans. It seemed she   
just saw him. Eyes immediately going to the long braid. He chuckled. It was usually the   
first thing people noticed. She looked back at his face. "Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"That's me. I hope I'm on time. Wouldn't like to keep a lady waiting." She smiled back at   
him. 'Still got it Maxwell.'  
"  
I'm Hilde Schbeiker. We're going to be working together from now on Duo. I hope you can   
work hard." She winked at him. He realized being away from Heero wasn't going to be as   
hard as he thought it would.  
  
He began following her to her car. "It's been assigned that we'll be living together until   
you have to leave. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"It's fine. I'm glad I won't have to be living alone. It just wouldn't be the same after   
living with Heero for so long."  
  
"Heero? Is that you're boyfriend?"  
  
"You're rather direct. No, he's just someone I work with. I guess you'd call him my   
closest friend."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure you won't think about Heero at all while you're here." He almost   
raised his eyebrows at her. "I mean, you're going to be working so hard. This colony isn't   
doing well. I'm sure you've heard a bit, but it's only the tip of the iceberg. You may   
find yourself here longer than you expect."  
  
They reached the place where Duo assumed he was staying. It was a cozy little place. She   
led him to a small room. "This is where you'll be sleeping. I know it's not very big but   
mine is just as small. It's the best the company can do right now."  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I've lived in worse as a kid." He felt his   
stomach grumbling and looked at his watch. Almost seven o clock. "Hey Hilde," he put one   
of his bags on the bed. "How 'bout you and I get to know each other better over dinner?   
My treat."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero woke up a few hours later. He was looking at the clock when he heard his stomach   
start growling. It was almost eight. He got up and looked in the fridge. Plenty of food   
but he remembered he was only cooking for one. He sighed and got out a frozen dinner. He   
popped it in the microwave and turned on the TV. After a few minutes of surfing he found a   
news special that looked mildly interesting. The show ended and Heero decided he should go   
to bed. Tomorrow he would have work to distract him. Tomorrow he would call Duo. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It had been two months. Two months of being alone in his and Duo's apartment. Heero had to   
keep himself from calling everyday; he had already read their entire book collection and   
was spending more and more time on the internet. In chat rooms he could pretend he was in   
another place and was another person for a while. He just wanted Duo to be home again.  
  
When he did call, Duo never had much time to talk. He either had more work to do or had to   
go run some errands. He seemed to be getting along with his partner; a girl named Hilde.   
They were living together and he said he really enjoyed her company. The last time they   
had talked, two weeks ago, Duo and Hilde were going out to get dinner. How often had he   
and Duo gone out together? Heero could count the times on one hand. Not that they needed   
to. Heero was a good cook and he liked making Duo's favorites.  
  
Heero sat down and logged on. It was five o clock, the usual time he made his appearance.   
He had chosen the screen name Solo. Why he had chosen the name of Duo's childhood friend,   
he couldn't say. He had only been in the chat for five minutes when a private chat window   
popped up.  
  
AryoAndine16: Hello Solo.  
  
Solo: Hello.  
  
AryoAndine16: I've been watching you chat and you seem interesting.  
  
Solo: Oh?  
  
The chat continued for some time. Heero found he could really relate to this person. He   
looked at the clock, it was already almost 11. Where had the time gone? He said his   
goodbyes and signed off. He sighed and walked towards the bedroom to get ready for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell stepped out of the restaurant, holding the door for Hilde. He was beginning to   
get real feelings for her. They always had a really good time and she seemed like she   
really wanted to help the colonies. They had been working very hard. He hoped he could   
get back home soon. The colony was doing much better. He wanted to see Heero. He knew he   
must be fine though. It was Heero, the perfect soldier, he doubted he got lonely.  
  
They walked down the street towards their apartment. He knew he would be sad to see Hilde   
go, but he was happy for her at the same time. She missed her family; she was always   
talking about her dad and what a great pilot he was. He had been killed in the war; another   
senseless casualty. Duo never mentioned how involved he was. He was afraid it would hurt   
Hilde, so he just kept quiet.  
  
They reached the apartment and Duo opened the door for her. "Ladies first." He grinned at   
her. She smiled back.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed." She turned and went into her bedroom. Duo sighed. It was hard   
having a woman around. It had been so long without feeling a delicate touch from someone.   
He really wanted to talk to Heero right then. Just have a nice conversation. He was   
always so busy so they never had much time and it was always Heero doing all the calling.   
Tomorrow after work he would have to call him.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero was just walking in the door when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Heero! It's me!"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah! I figured it had been a while since we really talked so I thought I should give you   
a ring."  
  
"It's good to hear from you Duo. How are things going at the colony?"  
  
"Really good. Things are starting to get back on track. I might be coming home soon."  
  
"Well that's good news."  
  
They kept talking. Heero mostly listening, savoring his time with Duo. He couldn't wait   
until he got home. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Heero turned on his computer. It was Saturday and he was really bored, so he went into his   
usual chat. Almost immediately a private chat window popped up. It was the same person he   
had been chatting with the whole three weeks since Heero had last spoken with Duo. He felt   
like he could just let everything out to this person. It was so nice having another human,   
wherever they may be on the planet, to talk to. They chatted for a while when they finally   
found out that they lived in the same town. He wanted to meet Heero. He was more than   
apprehensive, he knew he could be chatting with anyone, but, in the back of his mind, he   
wanted to meet the person he had been telling everything to. He decided to throw caution   
to the wind and set up a meeting time.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo just kind of stared at Hilde. She had just hit him with a very difficult decision.   
She asked him to stay. Even after the colony was completely back on its feet she wanted   
him to move in with her. She had confessed serious feelings for him. This was a huge blow.  
  
"I would have to think about it."  
  
"Of course. I know you have friends back on earth." She stared into his eyes.   
"Don't you ever feel anything for me?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered honestly, "but what about Heero? He's all alone and I know he must be   
going crazy by now." He knew there was more to it than him just worrying about Heero being   
lonely.  
  
"You said yourself Heero is a friend. You said he sounded fine on the phone. He's a big   
boy Duo, he can take care of himself."  
  
"I guess." He sighed. He really needed time to think about this. "Just give me time, ok?"  
  
"Sure." She got up and went into her bedroom. Duo sat back on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. How exactly did he feel about Hilde? He did really like her but something was holding him back. What was it? He needed to take a walk to clear his head. A few weeks ago, not long after he had last spoken with Heero, he had tracked down the rest of the pilots. They were all more than happy to hear from him and wondered what had happened to the two others. Wufei and Sally had gotten married, and had twins on the way. He ran a successful dojo and said he planned to pass it onto any future sons. Trowa and Quatre were writing books together. Trowa turned out to be a great writer and they're books had become very popular in the past year. They had been writing under a pen name and it turned out that Heero and Duo were big fans themselves. Duo had given them all his home phone number and encouraged them to call.   
  
He realized he had walked all the way back to his apartment and still couldn't figure out   
his feelings for his partner. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, telling him   
Hilde was not the way to go. He had always gone with his gut instinct and the feeling told   
him he needed to go home and see Heero, then figure things out. He had been told he would   
only be required for another week, and then he could go home. He wanted to see Heero more   
than anything right then. Just to be able to look at the pilot would be a relief.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero got into the car. He was going to meet his friend in about a half hour at the mall.   
He smirked at himself. Heero Yuy was going off to meet a complete stranger. The person   
could be anyone, but he wanted…no, needed to trust someone like this. Last week, to his   
surprise, he had gotten a call from all of the pilots. They had spoken with Duo and said   
he had said they should call. Once again, Duo was looking after him. There had been quite   
a few times during the war when Duo helped him, trusted him when no one else would. He   
missed Duo so much, he desperately wanted him home. Just to know that he was in the other   
room. To hear a smart ass remark again would be a great relief.   
  
He pulled into the parking lot. They were going to meet in front of the mall, and let   
things go from there. He walked through the dark parking lot and stood in front of the   
lighted entrance. After about five minutes, he saw a figure walking up. The mall was very   
deserted so he figured it had to be him.  
  
"Solo?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm gla..." His voice trailed off as a gun was pointed at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What's going on?" Heero let himself slip into Perfect Soldier so he wouldn't panic.  
  
The man smirked. "You don't know me, but I know you Pilot 01."  
  
"So you know who I am." He tried to memorize everything about him.  
  
"Better than you'd know. Your code name is Heero Yuy and you've been living with pilot 02,   
Duo Maxwell, for some time now. I've come to pay you back."  
  
"Pay me back?" Heero felt frozen to the spot. He hadn't been in this kind of situation in  
years.  
  
"When you fought in the war, you killed many people. One of those people happened to be my   
father."  
  
"Listen. I didn-"  
  
"I said shut up." He clenched his teeth in anger. "You know, after my father died my mom   
took it so bad she decided life wasn't worth living anymore. After that, I was passed   
around from orphanage to orphanage. I felt like no one wanted me." He smiled.   
"During that time I did a bit of research. I found out that you were the pilot responsible   
for making my life fall apart. I've been waiting for this for a very long time. Now its   
time for justice." He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
At first, he felt nothing. Then the second bullet, the pain rushing in. He began to fall   
as the third bullet hit him in the stomach. Then, nothing. 


	6. Chapter 5

Just a warning but there is cussing in this chapter. Oh yes, and angst.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Duo grabbed his bag out of the closet and began throwing things into it as fast as he could.   
Hilde stood by the door, arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Duo, what is this about? You still have another week."  
"Remember my friend? The one I lived with. He's been sho.." He couldn't make   
himself finish the rest. Tears clouded his vision. A sob threatened to break out.   
Quatre had called with the news. He didn't know Heero's condition; all he knew was it was bad and Duo better get back to Earth as soon as possible. 'I shouldn't have left him alone. This never would have happened if I had worked harder to get home.'  
  
"Oh Duo." She walked over to embrace him.  
  
He held up a hand to stop her. "Don't. I just need to pack my things and go. Please tell   
the boss what happened. I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Right. Do you need any help packing?"  
  
"Please, Hilde, just leave me alone." She gave him a hurt look and walked out. He turned   
back to his bag and continued packing. Strangely, he had folded everything and put it   
inside very neatly. Finally, he had put as many clothes as he could guess he would need   
and walked out the door. A shuttle, he needed to find a shuttle. He felt frantic.   
Heero's life was hanging in the balance and he was light-years away. He managed to hail a   
taxi.  
  
"The nearest spaceport please." Duo didn't hear the drivers' response. He was in shock.   
How could this happen? Heero was the perfect soldier. He was always so damned careful.   
'I'll kill whoever did this. They'll wish they had never been born when I'm through with   
them.' He couldn't say why he felt so protective over Heero. Yes he could. They were   
friends. He was one of the closest friends Duo had. Yet it was something more. He   
couldn't lose that to some maniac with a gun.  
  
Duo found himself at the ticket purchase counter, saw and heard himself buy a ticket to the   
next shuttle bound for earth, felt himself sit down to wait for his flight, heard his   
flight being called ten minutes later. All of this seemed like an out of body experience.   
He wasn't really doing any of this, he wasn't going back to earth, and Heero wasn't laying   
in a hospital fighting for his life. He boarded the shuttle and let himself get lost in   
the passing stars.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre sat in a chair in the waiting room. Heero had gone into surgery two hours ago and   
no word had come back from the doctor. He felt Trowas hand in his. They hadn't exactly   
told Wufei there situation, but seeing Quatre and Trowa hugging each other intimately,   
holding hands, didn't seem to surprise him. Sally had stayed home. Wufei practically   
wouldn't let her leave the house due to her 'condition'. Quatre would have smiled if the   
current situation weren't so grim. He had called Duo a few hours ago, shortly before they   
had left on a private jet, picking Wufei up on the way.  
  
The conversation had been very short. Duo had picked up the phone; Quatre told him to sit   
down and then tried to tell him everything he could as calmly as possible. As soon as the   
words were out of his mouth, Duo stated he'd be right there and hung up the phone. Now they   
were just waiting for him to get there.  
  
He leaned back and sighed. Trowa looked over at him. "Do you want me to get you some   
coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." He smiled at him. Trowa had just left when he spotted a frantic   
looking Duo walking towards him.  
  
"How is he?" He looked as though he wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"We don't know." He told him honestly. "We're waiting for the doctor to tell us any kind   
of news." He led him over to the chair. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.   
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone." Tears began to fall into his lap.   
All Quatre could do was to put a hand on his shoulder. A small show of support to his   
friend. It was hard to see Duo like this. The forever joking, optimistic gundam pilot,   
crying. Trowa got back with the coffee, not saying a word as he handed it to Quatre. He   
had gotten one for himself, but placed it next to Duo instead and sat down. Wufei walked   
over and sat down next to him.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Maxwell." Quatre gave him a warning look, but he continued. "No   
one could have prevented it. The man who did it is crazy."  
  
Duo looked up suddenly, tears running down his face. "Who did this? Who is the fucking   
maniac?"  
  
"His name is Edward Vawter." Wufei continued. "We don't know any details, but he has been   
arrested." Duo looked down again and sighed heavily. Quatre went and sat down next to   
Trowa. They sat in silence for some time, Duo still staring at the floor but not really.   
About a half hour later, a doctor walked in. Duo stood up as soon as he saw him. "How is   
he?"  
  
"The surgery went well but he's not out of the woods yet. We'll watch him closely   
overnight. I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look good. He may be in a coma for a while."  
  
Quatre looked over at him. "Can we see him?"  
  
"Only one for the moment." They all looked at Duo.   
  
"Thanks guys. This means a lot. And I don't just mean this. Just being here helps."  
  
"Hey, we fought together." Said Quatre. "We can't just leave each other hanging." Duo   
nodded. He stared at his back as they headed towards the intensive care unit.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as he walked into the door he wanted to start crying again. Heero was hooked up to   
a mass of machines, all keeping him alive. He was lead to a chair sitting next to the bed,   
the door closed softly behind him. He reached for Heero's hand and held it in his.  
  
"Oh Heero, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you all alone for so long. I couldn't   
protect you." He did cry then. The tears falling freely like they did in the waiting room.   
It felt like his entire world was lying in that bed, hanging in the balance. "Don't go.   
You have to fight. If you don't, who's going to smirk at my smart ass comments and tell me   
they're going to kill me?" He wanted Heero to open his eyes and tell him to stop being   
stupid. He had to wake up. Duo felt like he couldn't live without apart from him ever   
again. Hilde was no substitute for Heero. She hadn't shared the same experiences, didn't   
know the burden of having killed hundreds of people and helping each other live through   
that.   
  
Duo Maxwell was not a man who usually prayed. But, at that moment, he found himself asking   
whoever was up there to bring Heero through this. He put his head down on the bed and   
stayed that way until he fell asleep.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 6

I took a few chapters from the previous story. I   
thought they worked well.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been a week. Heero was in a coma. Duo felt like   
he had no tears left to shed. He had barely left his   
bedside, never went home. He couldn't go home where there   
were so many reminders of Heero. Reminders of how he had   
been alone all this time. Vawter had killed himself the   
day after Duo had arrived back on earth. In a way, it   
hadn't fazed him. He was in a state of shock now. Duo   
had sat in silence as they heard what had happened, how   
Heero happened to meet Vawter. It confirmed his suspicions.   
Heero had never gone into chat rooms when they lived   
together. It was all his fault. After he had heard the   
news, he went back to the hotel room and cried himself to   
sleep.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were still there. Wufei had to get back   
home to Sally. They were being incredibly supportive.   
More than he had expected really. They had allowed Duo   
access to their hotel room and always seemed to know when   
he needed to be alone or needed to be around someone. He   
hadn't said much the past week. Before, it was like he had   
so much to tell the world. Now he was so wrapped up in his   
thoughts he barely said a word.  
  
Duo was sitting next to Heero's bedside, just watching him.   
Watching his chest rise and fall in that rhythmic pattern,   
holding his hand. All he wanted was to see those eyes open.   
He didn't care how long the recovery was; they would get   
through it together. The doctors had no clue how long it   
would be before he woke up. They said he was still unstable.   
Duo hoped with everything he had that Heero would come out   
of this.  
  
"Heero. Please, wake up. Everyone's waiting for you here,   
so come on. I don't want to lose you. I've learned   
something this past week. You are more important to me   
than anything in the whole world. I love you Heero Yuy.   
I love you more than I've loved anyone. And, damn it, you   
need to wake up so you can hear that." Tears began falling   
down his face again. "I want to grow old with you and take   
walks in the parks and go on dates. We can't do that if   
you're here, lying in this bed. So come on. "He heard the   
door open behind him. It was Trowa.  
  
"Duo, you look beat. Maybe you should go get some sleep at   
the hotel."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to look at him.   
"Thanks again. You and Quatre are really helping" Trowa   
nodded. Duo walked out the door and headed towards the   
hotel. He barely made it inside before he collapsed on   
the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked on a forested path. Where was he? How had he   
gotten here? All he knew was that something was waiting for   
him at the end. He kept walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo woke up the next morning. He took a shower and was   
getting ready to go back to the hospital when the door   
opened. Quatre opened the door and grinned at Duo, saying  
the words that Duo had wanted to hear more than anything.  
  
"He's awake."   
  
Duo stared open mouthed at Quatre. Heero. Awake. He   
would have smiled if he hadn't been so shocked.   
  
"The doctors say things look good. He  
should be up and about in a few weeks."  
  
"We can see him right?"  
  
"Yeah. They're letting more people at a time now, so we   
can all see him at the same time."  
  
"Lets go then." He smiled and walked to the car with   
Quatre.  
  
---  
  
Let me know if I should keep on going with this. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Duo had to keep himself from running down the hall. He couldn't wait  
to see Heero awake, to see those blue eyes again. When he opened  
the door, the person he least suspected to see was already there,   
sitting next to the bed.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Hello Duo." She smiled at him. "Heero kept asking about you. He   
fell asleep though so I thought I'd wait for you. It's good to see   
you again."  
  
"Sorry Duo," said Quatre, looking over at him. "In the excitment of   
telling you I forgot to mention Relena got here this morning." He   
should have figured she would show up. They had been distant friends   
after the war and he knew she stilled pursued him. He smiled at her   
all the same. No use in being uncivil.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Relena." He walked over to the bed.   
"Maybe you'd like to go get something to eat."  
  
"That sounds nice." She stretched. "The flight was a long one."  
  
"I'll join you." Said Quatre. Duo was greatful for his friends   
understanding. He knew they would want to be alone once Heero woke  
up. They both walked out, shutting the door behind them. He sat in  
the chair Relena had been occupying, just looking at Heeros sleeping  
face. He couldn't help but smile in anticipation of Heero waking up  
and looking into his eyes. Duo had so much to tell him and he wanted  
to get it all out; all his feelings for his friend. It didn't matter  
that they were both guys or that this might mess things up. Duo had  
a good feeling about everything. This was there chance to start over.  
He felt refreshed.  
  
Slowly, Heero opened his eyes; blinking a few times. He looked around  
for a minute, then looked over at Duo. Duo smiled at him. "Good   
morning Heero."  
  
Heero just looked at him. "Duo..." he finally managed in a groggy  
voice.  
  
He grinned. "I'm so glad you're awake! You have no idea how worried  
I've been. I promise, I'm never going to leave you alone again." He  
looked down at his feet, not able to look him in the face. "I know  
you must have been lonely while I was gone. I'm so sorry Heero." He  
looked at him again. "You shouldn't have been alone for so long."  
  
Heero just lay there, taking in everything he said. "It's not your   
fault." He said slowly. "It's no ones fault. I know that. Duo,   
please don't blaim yourself."  
  
Duo held his hand. "I have so much I want to tell you Heero. But  
I want you to get better before you hear it." He smiled his Duo   
smiled at him. "You better get well quickly or I'll have to get Wufei to  
convince you otherwise."  
  
"Omae o korosu Duo." Duo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a few days. The doctors said it would be a week before he   
would be able to return home and another week before he would be able   
to walk on his own. It would be a slow, painful process to full   
recovery, but Duo was willing to give his all to help Heero in   
whatever way possible. Even though everyone said it wasn't his fault,   
he felt like he should make up the time lost with Heero trying to   
help him.  
  
Heero was able to stay awake for full days now without exausting   
himself. Duo still never left. During the past few days, a number of   
people had visited, including Noin, which had surprised all of them.  
Wufei had stopped by with a very pregnant Sally. Relena had gone home;   
she had diplomatic matters to deal with and had to say goodbye. Duo   
was a bit releaved. They were very friendly with each other and,   
deep down, he didn't want that to turn into anything more.   
  
He sat up in his bed, staring pitifully at the plate of food in front  
of him. "You don't have to eat this. It's terrible."  
  
"I know," Duo said sympathetically. "But if you don't eat you're   
never going to get out of this place. Please, Heero?" He watched as  
Heero sighed and took a bite. He had to admit, it did look pretty   
bad. It almost made him want to sneak in a burger and fries for him  
but he knew that wouldn't help him get out any faster. He knew Heero  
was bored out of his mind here. Nothing to do but flip through the   
channels on TV. He had brought him some books, but those were only  
temporary entertainment. He kept telling Duo to go home, that it was  
ok to leave him alone. But Duo knew that he was happy to have him   
there, and he really wanted to be with Heero. He never wanted to   
leave him alone again.  
  
Trowa walked in, followed by Quatre. "We came to tell you goodbye.   
You're doing well and we need to get back home."  
  
"Thats understandable," said Heero. "Thank you for staying all this  
time."  
  
"If you need anything, feel free to call us." Said Quatre. "We want  
you to know that we're here for you."  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Duo smiled at them. "I'll come see you off."  
  
"That would be nice. Good luck Heero." Trowa turned to walk out of   
the room. Quatre followed behind.  
  
"Get well soon Heero." He smiled at his friend and walked into the   
hall. Duo looked over at him.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"Take your time." He watched Duo close the door behind him. He   
picked up a book and began reading. At least it was something new.  
He couldn't wait to get out of there and back home with Duo. That   
would be wonderful, just living in the same house with him. This   
whole time after waking up had been great, but Heero was scared Duo   
would have to go back to the colonies. He hadn't asked him yet; he   
was too scared of what the answer would be. And what about his partner   
that he had been working with? They had done so much together and  
Heero doubted that Duo could forget her so easily.  
  
He put the book down. He had read the same paragraph three times. He  
sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He had been surprised by how   
long Trowa and Quatre had stayed. They had been so supportive and he  
was grateful to have friends like that. At first he was surprised  
that they were a couple, but he was happy for them. They deserved each  
other and understood things that anyone outside of the five would never  
understand. A lost childhood, being forced to grow up in order to  
survive. They had all faced their own demons during the war and   
defeated them.  
  
He closed his eyes and willed sleep. It was only a few minutes before  
he was dreaming. 


	9. Chapter 8

Despite my best efforts I think I'm going OOC. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Duo walked around the apartment again, wanting everything to be spotless for Heeros return  
home. He was now able to walk with someone supporting him so they decided he was ready as   
long as someone was home with him at all times. Duo wanted to be that person. He gave the   
room one more look around, deciding things weren't going to get much better then they   
already were and left for the hospital one last time.  
  
The goodbye to Trowa and Quatre had been a happy one. They promised to come back and visit  
in a few weeks when Heero would be better. It would be a long time before he felt the way  
he used to, but they would get through that. They were both on paid leave until Heero could  
be left alone, then he was to return to work whenever he felt he was able. Relena had   
offered to help but they both refused. They had been fine in the past and they didn't need  
her help now.  
  
Duo got to the hospital and took the elevator up to Heero's room. He had already changed  
his clothes and was just waiting for him. He was anxious to leave. Duo had a feeling he   
had something else on his mind but he wouldn't say anything so he decided to leave it be.  
Heero would tell him when he was ready.   
  
He knocked on the door and let himself in when he heard a muffled response. Heero was   
sitting on the end of the bed. "Ready to go home?"  
  
Heero nodded. Duo smiled and helped him into a wheelchair. Heero insisted he could  
walk but it was doctors orders that he not walk more than absolutly necessary or he might   
reopen his wounds. They made their way out of the hospital and Duo helped Heero into the   
car. He inhaled deeply. "It's nice to get some fresh air again." He let himself get  
lost in the passing scenery. Before he knew it they were home. In a way it felt like it   
had been so long ago since he had left that fateful night but in reality it had only been   
two weeks. Duo walked around to his side of the car and opened the door to help him out.  
He felt awkward getting help from someone else when his whole life he had had to help   
himself.  
  
He was still worried about Duo having to go back to the colonies. He hadn't mentioned   
anything about work but Heero thought he was waiting until they were home to tell him. Duo  
did seem nervous about something and he figured that must be it. They walked into the   
apartment and Duo helped him sit on the couch. Heero looked around. Everything was the   
same except one thing. The computer was gone.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you." It was very nice to be home again and having Duo in the same room made him  
happier than he had been in months. Later that night, Duo cooked his favorite meal. It had  
been a long time since he had eaten with someone else. He was scared Duo was going to tell  
him while they were eating that this was their last meal, but he never said anything. Later,  
Duo helped Heero to bed.  
  
Duo sat down next to him. "Theres something I want to talk to you about."  
  
'This is it. He's going to tell me he's leaving, I know it.' Heero tried to hide his   
anxiety. "Oh?"   
  
Duo took a deep breath. "Since everything that's happened, I've been doing a lot of   
thinking. About us. Almost losing you has made me realize that you are more important to   
me than anything else in my life..." He looked lost for words.  
  
Heero knew the look on his face must have been one of complete shock. "Duo...Are you trying  
to tell me you love me?"  
  
He blushed. "Yeah, I am."  
  
Heero stared at him. He wasn't leaving; he didn't want to go back to his partner. He loved  
him. "You're not leaving...?"  
  
Duo looked at him with surprise. "Leaving? Where would I...?" The realization dawned on his  
face. "Of course I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave you alone ever again....unless you  
want me to. Do you...feel the same?"  
  
"Duo, of course I feel the same way. I guess I hadn't realized it until after you had left   
but I know it now."  
  
Duo looked at him, shocked. "You're serious?" Heero smiled and nodded. He had confessed   
his feelings for him, and he couldn't be more happy then he had ever been then at that   
moment.  
  
Duo looked at him for a minute, then leaned in. It was there that they shared  
their first kiss, and it felt wonderful. Heero held Duo for a moment before whispering into  
his ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Owari 


End file.
